Forks Supernatural High School
by mermaidsnvampires8
Summary: In a world of humans and Supers, Bella meets Emmett. But what happens when the Cullen family meets a certain vampire that is possibly the oldest and most powerful in the world? Rated T because in paranoid. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Another year of high school. It gets to a point where it gets stupid. It gets worse after thousands of years. Thousands of years you ask? Yes. I am a vampire. But not the kind in the movies. Hollywood just took it way too far and put everything out of proportion. Vampires spontaneously combusting with contact to sun. Not true. Fangs? Very not true. Vampires running around with greased back hair and black cape calling ourselves Dracula? Are you kidding me?

True? We sparkle when in contact with sun. Fangs? No. But we do have razor sharp teeth and when injected into human skin, a venom is put into their system that could change them into a vampire. Inhuman strength? Yes. Hearing. Yes. Eyes sight? Yes. Inhuman looks. Yes. So much so that we are to be thought of as Gods.

But for me, i go to a special school. Not special like special needs, but a safe haven for the supernatural. We all still have to keep our powers a secret because there are still humans that go to this 'special school'.

Presently, i live in Forks, Washington. And yes i go to Forks High School. Home of the Spartans. This is my second year here. I have no friends. Thankfully. And to make myself even weirder, i cant speak. Or at least i choose not to. I cant remember exactly. Being over eight thousand years old, that happens. But my secret besides being a vampire. The vampire world doesn't know i am a vampire, and that i am the oldest vampire in the world. And the first.

If the Volturi found that out, they would eliminate me. Or use my powers to do bad things. And how the vampire world doesn't know i am a vampire you ask? Because normal vampires have either bright red eyes, black, or golden eyes. Red eyes means they feed off humans or are a newborn. Black eyes simply means they are hungry or very angry. Gold? They are vegetarians. They feed of of animals. Like a human would Tofu.

Getting back to reality. School starts again tomorrow. Or more like in a couple of hours. I am now sitting in my three story mansion trying to pick out what i want to wear. I choose a long Blue and Gray sweater, black leggings, and knee high Armani heels. I never wear makeup. I don't need it. And my hair is brown with golden blond highlights. Courtesy of the sun. Before and after DOD.

Before i put on my choice of clothing for school i went on a hunt. Yes i am a vegetarian. When i had my fill i went back to my house, that looked like the walls were only made of glass and the floors of carpet, I took a shower to rinse any and all dirt from my body. It was very relaxing. For me, relaxation is every thing. Which is why i live in the middle of the woods far from any noise of the still quiet town. The views from the glass walls never got old. Because they always change. Every leaf a different color, the tree itself taller, it all changes but stays the same.

I air dried my hair and dressed in the clothing i picked out previously. I went to my car with vampire speed, to my 2011 Blue Zonda. I love this car. Mainly for its speed. I got in and speed off towards school. Always going over the speed limit.

When i got there the parking lot had just begun to fill up. I found a spot near the front and parked. I turned off the car not getting out, just waiting for the bell to ring. I took notice of my surroundings and saw a Silver Volvo and a Red Mercedes.

Strange, i thought. Forks High must have some new students. And some rich ones. No one in Forks has anything remotely that nice. Well except for me.

My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. I got out of my Blue Zonda and walked to my first class with purpose in my step and grace on my face. And even though this was my second year at Forks High i still got stares.

As i made my way to History i smelt all of the permanent pungent oders. Urine, Earth, Water, Air, Dust, Sewage, Wet Dog, and many more disgusting smells from all the different supernaturals mixed into one small area. But one smell caught me in particular. Either there were human Lavender bushes or there were vampires in Forks.

****Hey! So i already have the 2nd chapter written, but i want to know if anyone likes it so i know that i should continue! Sooo ... reveiw please! 3

Bleu


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I walked into History right before the bell rang and made my seat to the back corner that looked to the woods. Forks High was thankfully nestles between the woods and the town. The back of the school was surrounded by trees and the front was the entrances from the parking lot.

But right as the bell rang a boy with bulging muscles that would make the Hulk jealous, walked in with a silly childish grin on his face. He had short blond hair, adorable smallish eyes, and a plain black backpack on his shoulder. The teacher said to be more careful next time and to take a seat. The only open seat was next to me. I sighed and looked out the window with my arms crossed over my chest.

He sat down with a thump and looked at me.

"Hi."he said with a stupidly adorable happy grin plastered on his face. "Im Emmett." he said in the same fashion. I blinked and looked at him with a blank face. I raised my eye brows and looked out the window again.

For a while he tried to talk to me. About twenty minutes into the class he gave up. I was curious as to what was going on in his head so i snuck a peek.

And apparently he and his family had just moved here from Alaska. And he and his whole family were vampires. And the story was that his father, Carlisle, created all of them and adopted them as his own. Carlisle was a doctor. They were vegetarians. That's good to know.

After a while he started thinking about his sister/girlfriend/secret wife Rosalie and their problems. I immediately broke myself away from his mind with a wince. Thankfully i gathered that his four siblings Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice were all in a couple of his other classes.

The bell rang and as i grabbed my Dulce & Gabana purse, he tried to talk to me again. I ignored him and walked to my next class. That class went by in a blur. With the usual newbies trying to ask me out. And other children asking if i needed help to my next class, if i wanted to sit with them at lunch, or be their friend? I ignored every single one of them.

Its not that i like being mean by ignoring everyone, its just that i am old enough to be their great ancestors ancestor. And being asked out by babies, not even that, is just around repulsive.

A couple more classes went by in a winding blur. Finally the bell rang for lunch and i headed to the caf. I instantly smelt the vampires and ignored it. Not a single falter in my step. I saw the five vampires sit at a table together with nothing other than food. Like real food.

Way to try and act human, i thought to myself. I gave a silent chuckle but the expression didn't leave my face. They were all looking at me as i made my way to my normal table in the far corner. The windows looked out to the forest which made me calm down. I put my bag on the table, my hands in my sweater pockets and my feet on the chair across from me. Out of boredom i listened in on peoples conversations. Of course a girl Jessica and her Cheerleader friend Lauren walk up to the vampires and sit with them. That got another silent chuckle from me.

"Uh I'm sorry. Who are you?" said a vampire with strawberry blond wavy hair with a snobbish tone.

"Oh honey don't be sorry. I'm Lauren and this is Jessica. We just thought you guys would like a welcoming gesture." as if! They are so totally hitting on the vampires. That put a smile on my face.

"Thank you for that, bu-" Lauren cut of a vampire with short brown messy hair and quite a build. Jasper maybe.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it! Now do any of you want any of the dish on this school?" Lauren said while Jessica poked at her salad eyeing Emmett. Lauren and Jessica were both witches so they new everything and anything about what was going on at school. Except for one little thing. Me.

"No than-" this time Emmett cut off the boy with short brown hair. Jasper?

"Actually i was wondering what the story was about that girl Bella. Sitting right there."Emmett said nodding towards my table, I was still looking out the window so they couldn't see the smile on my face. Lauren hesitated.

"Uh ...well not many people know that much about her. She moved here last year from like Australia or something. Everyone thinks shes ...you know ...a vampire. But the whole fact that she cant talk kinda rules out that whole explanation. And the ones that do think shes a vampire thinks she like old. Like really old."She stopped talking looked all of them in the eye.

"Why would you think shes a vampire?" said a vampire with light brown hair down to his ears with a look of pain on his face. Newbie. Or just a new vegetarian.

"Well not me. But have you looked around this school? Me and Jessica are witches. See that table over there? Those are all nymphs. Fairies. Sprites. And so on and so forth. And everyone can tell that you guys are legitimately vampires." that got a look from ever single one of the vampires.

"So its a school for the supernatural. Only not completely. Humans still go to this school. We still have to keep our secret but here they provide like a safe haven if any of us gets in trouble." Jessica added before the vampires decided to skip town.

"So everyone knows that we are vampires?" a girl asked with black cropped hair spiked in every direction that vaguely reminded me of a pixie.

"Only the supers, that's all the people with affinities or powers, the humans have no clue what goes on around them. Its hilarious." said Lauren with an evil grin on her face.

"Right. But why does other people think Bella is a vampire?" Emmett whispered with that cute smile on his face.

"Well shes like wicked smart. She makes above average in all her classes. And apparently she lives like out in the middle of nowhere. Like woods nowhere." Lauren said with an appalled look on her face. "But shes like super rich too. Did you see the Blue Zonda in the parking lot? That's hers." she added. Wow. I'm impressed. she knew more about me than i thought. But not enough to get something concrete from.

"Well she cant be a vampire. Her eyes are like Bright Blue. Really blue." Emmett said making his cute small eyes wide.

"Yeah, i know. God, to be able to get that color without contacts is unworldly. Her parents must have been models or something. I wish i had her eyes." Lauren said with a pout. I silently laughed making my shoulders move. To seem more inconspicuous i took my feet off the chair and tore a piece of notebook paper from my binder. I wrote a little note on it and walked towards their table. My heels making a clump clump and my hair bouncing.

I put the folded piece of paper on the table raising my eyebrows before i took my hand off it and walked away. I heard them all gasp as they read the paper.

"All of you gossip like bored old ladies. Its very tiring."

******Hey again! So heres the seconds chap ...i hope you like it! so i did have like 10 chapters written but i didnt like the way it was going so ...im going to have to re-write it. but dont worry! im on a 2 week break so ill have loads of time to write a couple more chapters before i go back to school!**

** Hope you like it! Oh andREVEEIIIWWWWW ...please**

**Bleu :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I made my way to biology, ignoring every ones stares. But the anger that i had put aside as i walked out of the cafeteria flared its ugly head. What gives them the right to talk about me behind my back? And making assumptions no less. If she wants dirt on other people then i wounder how she would feel about her father having an affair with the neighbor. Lets just see how she likes it when that gets out. Oh the look on her face would be hilarious!

But i am no child. I just need to put her and her useless pestering out of my head. I sat down in biology next to the window and examined my nails. Just for something to do. As always i put my bag in my lap as to not let the indecencies stain or permeate my things. I had become distracted by the lines in my palm when i heard, no smelt, the vampire walk in. He said some things to the teacher.

The teacher nodded and pointed to my table. I groaned inwardly but still managed to roll my eyes as i put my attention back to my palm. As the vampire, Emmett, sat down he gave me a smile.

He spent the rest of the class with his eyes looking far away. Maybe he had Alzheimer's. Or he was just spacing out. Or he blacked out. With his eyes open? No rule blacked out off the check list. I wonder what was wrong with him.

I gave up looking into his mid for there were too many loud and confusing thoughts, and rubbed at my temples. Making my eyes look Asian. I gave a silent laugh at the thought only to be noticed by the teacher.

"Is something funny Miss. Swan?" he asked annoyed. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head 'no'. Suddenly the bell rang. Making Emmett jump up from his seat and sprint out of the room.

I put it out of my mind not letting it get to me. I then made my way to gym. The thing about gym that i hate the most, is that the teacher thinks that letting children hurt other children, _for a grade _is barbaric. And to make it worse, today's activity was dodge ball.

Children throwing rubber balls at other children for points, is just irresponsibly stupid. As i walked in from the changing room i saw all of he vampires at the other side of the room in their uniforms. They all turned in my direction as i walked in. I looked into their minds to see if i could find out anything useful. I only found out that they were called the Cullens.

So i stood there in the corner of the floor, with the atrocious exorcise uniform, avoiding every ball that was aimed at me. By the time it was only me and another student who kept trying to hit me with balls the gym teacher yelled at me.

"Swan! Hit him or be hit!" she yelled at me with rage on her face. That made me angry so i picked up a ball, juggled it in my hand to make it comfortable, sighed and saw that the boy would make a side step as i threw it. I threw the ball where he would then step and hit him in the chest. Making him go backwards and hitting the wall. Everyone gasped and i walked out of the gym going to change my clothes. The bell rang.

The girl vampires followed me. The room was empty so i went vampire speed to put on my clothes. I walked out of the girls room just as they came to the door.

"Can we talk to you?" said the girl with black cropped hair that was jumping on her heels. Everyone then dispersed into the rooms to change. So it was just me and the Cullen family. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited to see where this was going. They didn't say anything so i raised my eye brows.

"Uh right! Okay well we were wondering-" i walked away knowing where this was going. The girl with strawberry blond hair got angry and grabbed my arm. I whipped around with eyes wide and shocked her grasping hand. She hissed and flew back into her family's arms.

"What the hell?" she screamed at me. "She shocked me!" she added fuming. I ignored her and walked out of the gym and to my car.

They all changed their clothes with vampire speed and followed me out. The school day was over so the parking lot was almost empty. I was nearly ten feet away from my car when a big strong hand grabbed my shoulder and out of instinct i turned on him and pushed my palm out, sending him flying. I sent a message to them through their thoughts.

"_Don't ever touch me again_." i said to them with my thick Australian accent. They all stared at me with open mouths as i glared at them. I turned around and got in my car. I sped out of the parking lot way about speed limit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

About halfway through the drive home i saw a Silver Volvo, an off road Jeep Wrnagler, and a Red Mercedes. They just wont take a hint will they? I thought to myself. I took a turn in the opposite direction of my house and went in the direction of a big clearing in the middle of the woods. The clearing was about three football fields big.

I stopped my car where the trees would not allow it to pass and went on my way to the clearing which was about a mile ahead. I went vampire speed to the clearing. It took the rest of the vampires a couple minutes to get there considering i am much faster than them.

When they saw me in the clearing i wasn't facing them. I was facing the rays of sunlight in the clearing. Then the boy with brown hair to his ears spoke.

"We arn't here to hurt you. We just want to know who you are." he said while all of them took cautious steps forward. I spoke in their mind with a thick Australian accent.

"_My name is Sibella De Barbarac Swan_." i said not facing them.

"What are you?" said the girl with strawberry blond hair.

"_Every thing_." i said and turned around facing all them. And they looked to be a bit out of breath if even possible.

"Please. Define everything."' said the boy with short light blond hair.

"_In due time. Why have you followed me?" _i asked eyeing each vampire curiously.

"We want to know what you are of course, silly!" said the pixie with short black hair. When she said 'silly' that put me off the edge. I was immediately in front of all of them with eyes wide and a silent snarl.

"_How dare you! You have no idea what you just got yourselves into_." i said with a devilish grin. "_I suppose all of you know what the Volturi is yes?" _i added and they all nodded still in shock from my yelling. "_Then i would think it wise all of you keep this to yourself. Wouldn't want to get hurt." _i turned around and started walking off. Then the boy with short light brown hair almost, almost, grabbed my arm to stop me. He thought better of it.

"Wait. Please. Just come to our home and meet Carlisle. We can sort this all out there." he said with pleading eyes and the same look of pain on his face that he had in biology.

"_Whats to be sorted out that cant be done here?" _i asked raising my eye brows.

"We can discuss it rationally. Without incident. Safely. And if you want us to keep anything a secret, from the Volturi, or whoever, we will. Just please come with us." he said with a blank face but his family (except Rosalie) had a pleading look on their faces.

"_Alright. I will be at your home in two hours." _i said and walked past them in vampire speed to my car. I drove off with speed hoping to be unseen by the time they got to their cars. I didn't want them to know where i lived just yet. Lets just see how this 'meeting' goes first.

It took me barely ten minutes to get home. When i walked through the door i went straight up to my room. I went to the bed and dumped out my bag. I went to my over-sized and over-stocked closet and picked out a new purse. I picked out a Gwen Stefani Herajuko Lovers bag that was blue and gray with black and white checkered stripes and little animated Asians.

After i repacked the Gwen Stefani bag i went to take a shower. When i walked out of the bathroom with a only a towel on i went back to the closet. I picked out Boot cut jeans and Coach tennis shoes. And a Jersey Top by Vivian Westwood.

I had some time to kill so i went out for a small hunt. How ironic. When i had my fill i still had thirty minutes until i had to leave. So to pass time i went down stairs and played some x-box. Portal 2 was a pretty fun game.

After i had played for a while i checked the time on my phone and noticed that i was running late. I muttered a silent 'crap' and ran with vampire speed up to my room and grabbed my bag. I ran back outside to my car and burned rubber all the way there.

By the time i got there i was only an hour late. I pulled in slowly on the dirt road trying to seem like i didn't really care that i was late or not. I gracefully got out of the car and walked to the door with my bag on my shoulder.

About half way to the front door the Cullen's walked out and greeted me. Along with a man in his early thirties and a woman about the same age. Both vampires. So, this is Carlisle.

"_Sorry I'm late_." i said in their minds with a smile.

"Oh. Well my sons told me about this power of yours but i didn't expect it to be like this. Please come in." said the man, Carlisle, and gestured into his home.

When i walked inside i noticed how there wasn't much of a difference in our houses. Only theirs was quite a bit smaller. The set up was the same, just smaller. The front room was quite spacious. With two white couches, a coffee table, and a flat screen and gaming system. To the right was a piano looking out to the forest. Just ahead was a winding staircase.

I came in and stood in the middle of the hallway. Between the front room and the room with the piano. I turned and stood with my arms crossed over my chest. Everyone came in after me and stood suite.

"Would you like to sit down?" Carlisle said. I blinked with a blank face. "Right. Well lets get right down to it. Im Carlisle. And this is my wife Esme." he said putting his arm around the woman. She had a small petite figure. A heart shaped face, almond eyes, and a kind heart. She looked like a mother.

"And of course you know our children. That's Alice and Jasper. And that's Rosalie and Emmett. And that's Edward." he pointing them out and who they were mated with. I gave a silent chuckle.

"Well my sons told me that your name is Sibella. May i call you Bella?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back and answered in their mind.

"_If you want_." i said and walked over to the couch and set my bag down on it. I leaned against the pearly white sofa. "_Your children's minds tell me that all of you just moved from Alaska. And that you are a doctor." _I said trying to get this over and done with.

"Oh extraordinary. So you can read minds too? Oh I'm sorry, to answer your question yes, we just just moved here from Alaska and i am a doctor at the local hospital." he said very interested in my ability's.

"_Quite. Your daughter, Alice can see the future. Or the decisions that the future will make. Jasper is an empath. He can feel and control other peoples emotions. Your other son Edward can read minds. Only, he cant choose_." i said with an explanatory smile.

"But i cant see or hear anything from you. Why?" the boy Edward asked taking a step forward.

"Edward. We are here to talk peacefully. Not to be rude." Carlisle said to his son.

"_Like all children, they don't know how to control their temper." _i said almost to myself.

"Bella, may i ask how old you are?" Carlisle asked.

"_After you tell me each of your ages then i might."_ i sad

"I am more or less 370 years of age. Esme is 116. Alice we think is 110. Emmett is 76. Rosalie is 96. Jasper is 150. And Edward is 110. May i ask you how old you are no?."he said with a polite smile. My face went blank and i looked away. I sighed.

"_First off i am going to need every single one of you to swear on your soul that what ever i say from here on out stays here. And stays away from the minds on the Volturi_." i said walking away from the couch and towards the vampire family.

"We swear." Carlisle said with a serious face.

"Im sorry but all of you have to swear. I cant risk this getting out." i said sincerely.

"I swear." Carlisle.

"I swear." Esme.

"I swear!" Alice.

"I swear." Jasper.

"I so swear!" Emmett.

"I swear." Edward with a sigh.

"Rosalie. Please." Carlisle said begging his daughter.

"Fine i swear." she said with a huff. Guess i shocked her harder than i thought.

"Thank you Rosalie." Carlisle said. I let go of the breath that i had been holding and walked back over to the couch. I sat down with a thump. The rest of the family did the same thing minus the thump part. I layed my head back taking a second to myself and looked back up at the family. They were waiting for me to tell the story.

******Hey! So heres chapter 4! Ive made it to the 6th chapter but i wanna wait for it to get out there ...and to get at LEAST 10 reveiws ...pwitty pweze ...**

**Anywho, i pretty much have the rest planned out i just need to figure out what ima do for he finale or like the BIG PROBLEM**

**I would also really appreciate some help ...yes ...no ...maybe so ... Just have fun reading and reviwe please!**

**I love you all!**

**Bleu**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Story

"_I lost count a couple centuries ago, but more or less i am older than a millennium. I guess you could say that i lived with the Dinosaurs." _i said with a small laugh. "_But one day my tribe or however you think of it, was attacked. People were running and screaming. At the time i was with my husband. I expect it was some time after midnight when the attack entered our territory. My husband and i were jolted awake when my mother came into our home with tears streaming down her face and a look of terror plastered on her face. My mother sent my husband and i into a pocket under each house. But there was only enough space in the pocket for the two of us._

_ "She died that night. At that point we still didn't know what had attacked our village. By morning the screaming had stopped. We left the pocket and went to see who was still alive." _I took a deep breath and readied myself for what was to come next. "_We walked out hand in hand unprepared for what we were about to witness. Women, children, men, families, all dead. Drained of their blood. Some torn from limb to limb. Mercilessly. Then dazzling God-like men came out of the houses that were still in tact. They came at me and my husband with unnatural speed. They took my husband and slaughtered him without a second thought. My human eyes couldn't see the killing itself for it was too fast, but i could see the end product._

_ "His arms and legs had been torn off. The limbs and body didn't pour any blood for they had fed on every last drop. Then they looked at me. Hunger and greed drowned out whatever kindness was left in their dead eyes. Each one, slowly, bit me. Bite by bite, it never ended. The only thing that kept me through the blazing fire, was the thought of getting revenge for what they had done to me and my tortured me for weeks before i woke up. Without a heartbeat._

_ "Later i gained their trust and killed them all. The way they killed my people. From then on, i swore i would never feed off of a human._" I finished my story with my legs crossed on the couch and a sad look on my face.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Carlisle's wife, Esme, said to me with a look of sorrow. I shook my head with a sad smile.

"So, like, why cant you talk?" said the girl with short pixie like hair. Alice.

"_I honestly dont know_." i said truthfully.

"Wait. So can you, like, speak in signs?" Alice asked me with wide eyes. I laughed silently. Then i made a series of hand movements signaling 'yes'.

"Whoa. Thats awesome." Alice beamed.

"You were married?"Emmett chimed in almost ...upset?

"_Yes. His name was Silas. As a human, i guess you could say i was unable to have children. Thankfully_." i said with a small smile.

"Why 'thankfully'?" Carlisle asked confused.

"_Because if i did i would have doomed it a short life. I died when i was 17. My husband loved me. He waited for me to be ready to be able to have a child. But i knew that i was unable." _i said with another small smile. Then i felt a nudge in my mind. Like someone was thinking of me in a way that not everyone else was. I opened my mind and peered into theirs. All their minds swarming with multiple thoughts. But one mind in particular stuck out like a blue car in a lot of white ones. And that particular car was named Emmett.

_Why do i keep thinking about her! I'm married. I cant be thinking these things. But my god she is so beautiful. Its more than obvious that shes more beautiful than Rose, but Rose is my wife. Bella isn't. But Rose keeps cutting me off and she keeps ignoring me. I wonder what she would do if i cheated. No. Bella would never do that. Oh god. I think I'm in love with her. _I pulled myself out of his mind and inhaled sharply.

"Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked me worried.

"_I'm fine. Uh, i have to go. See you at school." _I said and ran vampire speed out to my car. I breathed shakily all the way home. How can he love me? One, we barely know each other. Two, hes married. Three, ...there is no three. The eyes. The goofy smile. The bulging muscles that reminded me so much of my late husband. Oh god. Not me to.

The next morning i dressed in a Forever The Sickest Kids long sleeved baggy shirt, jeans and blue flip flops. I grabbed my purse and walked out of my house and drove to school. I parked my car in the usual spot and noticed that a couple yards away they were doing some kind of construction work, because there was a big crane a couple space over. I noticed that a ways past that was the Cullen family. Emmett seemed to be deep in thought and quiet as the rest of his family was talking and having a good time.

I sighed and got out of m car and started walking towards class just as the crane began to pick up a dumpster. I knew where this was going and knew where it would lead. I continued my path. Not two seconds later the crane stopped with a jerk and the dumpster fell right above me. I smiled and prepared for the arms that would surely come.

Big strong arms enveloped me just as the dumpster was a yard above me. We were flung together, me in his arms, in between an old VW and a handicapper van. The dumpster landed in a heap of crushed metal and dirty garbage on top of an old Mitsubishi.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked seemingly very concerned. And out of breath. I nodded and continued to look him in the eyes. "Good." he said with a slightly relieved look.

"_How do you think Rosalie will feel?" _i asked him.

"About?" he asked still gazing into my eyes almost transfixed and not really hearing what i was saying.

"_Emmett, you know what about. I couldn't help but listen in yesterday." _I said almost guiltily. Realization spread across his face and he sighed. He got up and took my hand.

"I don't know. But whatever way, it wont be good." he said sadly.

"_She'll hit you. She'll be happy. I don't know why_." i said then suddenly the bell rang.

"Can we talk about this later? In private?" he asked. I nodded and we walked silently to class together.

The day went by in a blur and the drive home was just as uneventful. I was sitting down in my living room playing x-box when my phone rang. Most people that know me never call only text. I answered prepared to listen.

"Its Emmett. I know you cant answer me and i know that you don't want anybody to know where you live so i was wondering if you could meet me at the clearing in about an hour." he said then hung up. It was 5 o'clock now so i had until 6. Obviously.

I saved my game and went for a hunt. Saddened that i couldn't find my prized prey. Bears were delicious and incredibly filling. Not many vampires that were vegetarian's enjoyed bear, so every time i visited the Dylan's, who didn't eat bear, i always had a big supply in their territory. I went home and cleaned up. Instead of driving today i decided to run. The feeling of letting loose was exhilarating. I arrived ten minutes late and saw Emmett in the middle of the clearing facing the opposite direction. I ran and stood in front of him. He jumped back in surprise. I smiled.

"_Sorry I'm late. Again." _i said with a small smile. He chuckled. He looked at me then rubbed his hands over his face.

"If you know what i was thinking about, then can you tell me why i feel those things?" he asked.

"_I cant tell you what you feel hon. The best i can think of is that you like older women." _i said with a small smile. He chuckled and looked at his feet. I took a step forward. "_Its still your choice. You cant let her control you. Your a vampire. And a powerful one. You have more power than you know. You just haven't tapped into it yet. Rosalie may be a vampire, but i know that she doesn't want to be." _i turned and continued. "_She wants to be normal. She wants to be human. She wants a child that she knows she can never have." _i said and turned to look at him.

"How do you know?" he asked with a look of compassion.

"_Being powerful isn't always the greatest thing. You hear things you don't want to hear, no matter how much you fight it. You learn to ignore the things you don't want to hear over the centuries. But some things still get to you."_ i said sadly. He bowed his head.

"What do you mean i have power that i haven't yet tapped?" he asked suddenly.

"_Its amazing how fast you do that. You are a very kind and generous. Have you ever heard the term 'With great achievements come great power'?" _i asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"_Like Carlisle who has achieved so much and done so many great things, he has a power that has yet to be discovered. But with someone like Rosalie ..." _i let him figure out the rest. He nodded.

"But why do i love you?" he asked after he sat on the ground cross legged. "I cant figure it out."

"_Maybe you know that deep down you really don't love Rosalie like you thought you did." _i said and began walking back.

"Wait!" he yelled and walked next to me. "What do you mean i might not love Rosalie."

"_Just a theory. The way she orders you around and picks out the teeniest details to fight about. That's not a good thing to have in a relationship." _i said and stepped in front of him. "_Think about it_." i said and ran home. I stopped a couple miles away and listened. He was pacing and muttering things to himself. He sighed and ran home. He went up to he and his wife's room after checking that all of his family were gone. I heard him close the door.

"Rosalie. Can we talk?" he asked desperately. I heard her begin to rummage around.

"No i have to go shopping with Alice." she said as i heard her zip up her boots.

"Alice is already gone." he said hardly.

"I'm meeting her there." she said sternly.

"No your not. Your not going anywhere." he said harder than a brick. He was starting to realize what she was doing. Avoiding him.

"If you want anything for the next month you will let me leave!" she yelled at him. She tried to get past him to the door but he stood against it. "What?" she added angrily.

"Do you love me?" he asked. I couldn't see her face but i knew the look that came across it.

"Of course i do. Wh-" she started.

"No you don't." he said and moved over to the bed and plopped down. "We're over Rosalie."

"No we're not! I wont let let you leave!" she yelled angrily and they began the fight that i had foreseen. I ran home and waited for something. Anything. The sun to go up. The birds sing. I didn't know. I just waited and looked out at the sky.


End file.
